Young Love
by Quadradiks
Summary: Wendy starts to get weird feelings and goes to Lucy for help. – Rowen – One Shot.


**A/N**: Yay for Romeo x Wendy! I love the pairing and instead of making NaLu, I thought maybe I could make a little RoWen one shot! Please review!

* * *

**-X-**

When it came to the cutest member of Fairy Tail, Wendy Marvel was no doubt the number one cutest in the guild. She was also the youngest mage, excluding the exceeds. She didn't like having to stay frozen in time for 7 years, she wanted to become an adult and experience her teen years soon. She wanted to become like Lucy and have the perfect body. She remembered when Reedus drew that picture of how she'd look like in 7 years, and she was disappointed in the breast size. But she was young. There was only one thing that could of made Wendy happy she was frozen in time.

And that was Romeo.

While Wendy was frozen, Romeo was growing. Now Romeo was 14 years old, and was very handsome. He wasn't buff, but he was strong. Wendy loved Romeo for his immaturity, cuteness, looks, and personality. They got along well, both being the younglings in the guild. Everyone thought they were adorable and that they should become like Natsu and Lucy, best friends.

But that wasn't what Wendy wanted. She wanted something more. Something that drove her crazy. She would make every effort to be somewhere with Romeo, come to his house often, and she always got this little tingly feeling when she was near him. She didn't understand what love was, and she certainly didn't think she was ready for it.

Wendy loved that feeling.

It was as if she craved that feeling even more. Maybe it was a dragon slayer thing, or maybe it was a girl think. Whatever it was, it made her want Romeo more and more. Wendy couldn't tell what it was, but she knew that she needed help to get this feeling out of her. Wendy looked around for someone who might help. She spotted Lucy and ran up to her.

- "Lucy-san, can you please help me with something?" Wendy asked as innocently as possible. Lucy turned around to look at the cute little 13 year old face.

- "What is it Wendy?" Lucy asked.

- "It's hard to explain. I have this feeling..." Wendy couldn't bring out the words for her problem. It was hard to explain love, and she didn't even know what the feeling was.

- "What kind of feeling?" Lucy asked curiously.

- "It's Romeo." Wendy explained. "Whenever I'm around him, I have this weird feeling in my stomach and my cheeks feel really hot." Lucy giggled, but signaled Wendy to continue. "What do I do? I want to be with him more and I want that feeling to appear all the time."

- "Oh Wendy, you're growing up!" Lucy explained. Wendy titled her head in curiosity. "I guess you don't know yet. Tell me, have you ever wanted to... you know... kiss or hug him. Or maybe want him to cuddle you and do all this romantic stuff with you?" Lucy asked, grinning. Oh how cute this conversation was.

- "Yes? Is that bad?" Wendy stated. Lucy smirked.

- "That's not bad! That's a good thing! It means your in love!" Lucy said, a bit too loud. All eyes turned on the two.

- "Wendy's in love?" "With who?" "Aw, Wendy!" "Are you serious?"

- "Er... Sorry Wendy..." Lucy apologized to Wendy, who flushed red of embarrassment. Wendy shook her head and smiled. "It's okay, I wasn't going to keep it a secret. Lucy, please tell me what to do!"

Lucy took Wendy by the hand and walked out the guild doors, going to the Fairy Tail girls dormitory, Fairy Hills. They walked into Wendy's room and went straight to the kitchen. Wendy kept asking questions that Lucy didn't answer.

- "Lucy-san, what are you doing?" Wendy asked.

- "I'll tell you now." Lucy answered, finally getting things settled down. "You're going to make a little treat for Romeo. Even though Valentines Day already passed, there's still enough time before White day! If you give him something soon, he might give you flowers!" Lucy squealed.

- "Oh! I get it Lucy-san! Thank you!" Wendy took out some flour, sugar, baking soda, chocolate chip, butter, cookie icing, and a neat plastic bag and ribbon. "I'll make some cookies for Romeo, I really hope he'll enjoy them!" Wendy said to Lucy who smiled.

- "I'll be at the guild, good luck!" Lucy left and Wendy worked hard to make the cookies. She took all the ingredients and mixed them together. She used her hands and made 12 even cookies. She popped them into the oven and turned it on. She sighed once she was done. She got out her cookie icing and got ready for when the cookies were going to finish. [Sorry, I was lazy :P]

Wendy then took the cookies and took the icing and made little decorations onto the cookies. She put the cookies into the bag and tied it with the pink ribbon. Hopefully it wasn't to dark outside and she can make it to Romeo's house on time. She would stop by the guild to ask Lucy and Mirajane on advice. Mirajane was an expert when it came to love.

Wendy walked down the road to go to Fairy Tail and it was getting dim outside, but it was still okay for Wendy to walk. She went through the guild doors and all eyes were upon her. They still couldn't believe that she was in love. She ran to Mirajane and Lucy, who were happily talking.

- "Hi Wendy!" Mirajane greeted.

- "Hey Wendy!" Lucy greeted.

- "Mirajane-san, Lucy-san, look I finished!" She held out the bag proudly and placed in onto the table. "What do you think, it was pretty easy to make, so I don't think it's good enough." Wendy frowned. Mirajane giggled. Lucy patted Wendy on the head.

- "Don't worry, he'll love it. If he doesn't, there has got to be something wrong with him!" Lucy reassured. "Now don't mess this up! Good luck Wendy!" Lucy said to Wendy. She turned to Mirajane.

- "What do I say?" she asked the love expert. "I don't just want to say here's some chocolate, I love you! You know?" Wendy sighed. She didn't like love, but at the same time, loved love, weird as it may seem. Wendy sighed as she looked down. Maybe she wasn't the material for Romeo. Wendy thought maybe she should just give up.

- "You should say exactly that! Just hand him the chocolates and confess! It hard, but if you do it right, you'll be happy in the end!" Mirajane explained. "When you ask someone out, you have to show that you love the guy. Look at him straight in the eye, don't look elsewhere, and that's all there is to it!" Mirajane smiled. Wendy was growing up.

- "I'll try! Thank you!" She hopped out of her seat and looked outside. It was dark, but enough for her to see. In one hand she had her cookies. She started to run but it suddenly got dark and she was in the middle of the road, trying her best to navigate her way to Romeo's house. She tripped over and fell onto the concrete road. Ouch.

- "Ow..." Rain started to fall and she picked herself up. The cookies were on the ground, all spread out. The rain started to pour harder and Wendy cried as all her hard work laid on the road, getting wet and soggy. She decided to go to his house anyways and confess, but slipped and fell again. She laid on the floor and gave up. Maybe fate said that they shouldn't be together.

- "Are you okay?" A voice said. Wendy looked up to see a guy with black hair. He bent over and offered his hand. "You should have been more careful!" Wendy gladly took his hand and stood up.

- "Romeo!"

- "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

- "I'm fine but..." Wendy looked at the floor to see her crushed, soggy cookies on the ground. "I made them for you and..." Romeo sighed.

- "It's okay. There's still one treat left that I'd like to take though." Romeo smirked. The clouds grew gray and the rain started to pour. Wendy looked around. "I don't have anything though." Romeo grinned as he suddenly pressed his lips against hers.

Wendy stood in shock, her mind was going to explode, and she felt her insides bursting with different feelings and emotions. Instinctively, Wendy found herself wrapping her arms around his neck. Romeo placed his hands and firmly gripped Wendy's hips.

Romeo finally parted from her mouth and Wendy felt her blood rushing to her cheeks. She felt a bit dizzy but kept her stare at Romeo, who brought her close to his body. She laid her head on his shoulder and he ran his fingers through her hair. Wendy closed her eyes as the rain kept pouring on the two.

- "I love you..." they said in unison.

**A/N**: Tell me what you thought by reviewing, it means a lot when you guys review!


End file.
